When You Are Ready
by IrishLady731
Summary: Kagome rescues Inuyasha from the Competitive Demon Fighting (CDF), but his years of savage killing have made him wild. Can she save him and bring down the CDF?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok girl. You got this. Just go in there, work your own special brand of magic, pick one, and get the fuck out" she told herself before leaving her parked 1970 Chevelle SS.

Competitive Demon Fighting (CDF) was how rich people got their jollies this day in age. Pitting demons against each other to fight to the death while the crowd roared. It was horrible to watch them tear each other apart just to do it all over again in a few days time. Kagome thought it was barbaric. Her father had been a rich man, he owned the CDF until he died a few years ago. He even had a few demons in the kennels to fight for his amusement.

When her father, mother, and brother died in the accident, she got everything, the house, and the fortune, the CDF. Moreover, to mend this atrocity of her fathers' actions in investing in the CDF, she decided to save the demons. However, considering the CDF is a 'gentleman's' club, so no ladies allowed, except for the daughter of the previous benefactor. Bracing herself for the night's events, she entered to CDF stadium.

"Gentleman! Are you ready for an exhibition unlike anything you've ever seen before?" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium. The crowd roared assent.

"Gods help me", Kagome thought taking her seat in her father's private box. She maintained an indifferent facial expression through the whole match.

"And now the main event. D7604352 versus D300" the announcer roared and the crowd cheered.

"D300?" she was shocked "D300 must be really good to last this long"

The two demons took their corners. A huge lizard demon and the other was a man who looked no older than thirty, who had long white hair tied back. The gong sounded and the two demons advanced towards the middle of the ring and then circled each other. The smaller of the two, his plan of attack formed, jumped high above his opponent then came racing back down to the ring and raked his claws down the bellow of the lizard. A shower of blood coated the attacked and the front row of the crowd. The white haired man swiped his claws sideways and took the lizard's head, lifted it above his head and roared.

The crowd roared even louder. Kagome felt sick that humans could make demons do this for their amusement. Thankfully, she got up from her place and headed towards the kennels. Before she walked in, however, she checked her outfit. A professional black pantsuit with a crimson blouse and black stilettos with crimsons soles. Reassured she looked like her fathers daughter, she entered the kennels, taking extra precautions to remain unaffected by what she may see.

Walking along the aisles, she made a mental note of now less than 100 demons in cramped, damp areas with not even a blanket to warm them at night.

"Excuse me Miss, you can't be back here. Gentleman only" said a man who was walking towards her.

"Pardon me" she looked for a nametag, "Barney but I wish to buy one of these demons" she retorted.

"Oh?" he shot back, "Well none are for sale and even if they were, _you _don't have the cash to cover their debts plus their costs."

"Have you no idea who I am?" she said, growing irritated.

"Some rich bitch of some rich fucker husband" he said. Smiling and crossing arms, he had her now. She would stomp her foot and run back to her rich husband and he would pat her on the head and buy her some new car or something.

Her face lost all trace of civility, she advanced on him grabbed his left arm, twisted, and forced him to his knees. "I am the daughter of this sorry ass excuse for a fucking enterprise!" she yelled in his ear.

Even the demons in the kennel fell silent to listen. "So now, since you've been less than gentlemanly, you will give me a demon of my choosing." She said back to her professional demeanor.

"Miss Kagome?" the man said in pain, "Sorry but I can't sell you one. It's the rules"

"I did say sell me. I said give me" she smiled twisting his arm eliciting a new yelp of pain. She pulled him to his feet then pushed him away from her. "Take me to the white haired one who won tonight's match"

Barney lead her down the aisles, rubbing his arm and sneaking glares back until the pair reached the enclosure labeled "D300". She peered inside the cage and saw him hunched in the far corner in the dark.

"Thank you Barney. Now, he's the one I want." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hell fucking no!" Barney replied indignant. "D300 is the best demon fighter we have."

"Oh sir. There you go being un-gentlemen like again," she said dripping excessive sweetness. Slamming Barney into the bars of D300's cage, "Open his cage" she ordered.

"Go fuck yourself lady" Barney yelled. He struggled against the bars but in vain. "Keys please" Kagome said, holding out her free hand. When Barney made no move for them, she reached into his pockets and got them herself "Now, no get too excited Barney" she smirked. "I have been nothing but professional since walking through those doors until your ill-breeding made be do this to you. Now I am taking him away from here. What is his name?"

Barney spit in her face, then smiled in satisfaction. Kagome grabbed his neck and brought his face to her knee, breaking his nose then pinned him to the floor, securing his arm behind his back holding him down with her knee.

"Well that was smart, no?" she said, "As I was saying before, he's coming with me"

"That piece of shit half-breed will kill you as soon as you open that door. It's been here since the beginning, it's wild now," Barney snarled.

Meanwhile, the 'he' they were speaking of was watching intently. "No." he thought, "I do no want to kill this woman. She is showing me kindness and is trying to…get me out." He walked slowly to the bars and said in a hoarse voice, "Inuyasha".

Kagome heard his voice, she moved her gaze from Barney's back and followed up from a pair of bare feet, blood soaked sweat pants, bare and scarred chest, to see a pair of red eyes looking down at her. With his head cocked to the left, he was bemused what was occurring outside his dank little corner of the prison.

"Oh holy fucking shit! It talked! Been here thirty years and he never made a noise" Barney said from the floor.

Kagome smiled at him, got up, and moved to unlock Inuyasha's enclosure. Before she knew it, she was the one pinned against bars, Inuyasha's eyes gazing at her. She shuttered slightly but held her gaze directly into his. He bent down to the juncture of he neck and inhaled deeply, growling deeply in his chest.

"Calm down Inuyasha", Kagome said softly. "I'm getting you out of here"

She led him out of the kennels, through the stadium, and finally reached her car. Kagome looked at him and noticed he was apprehensive to get in the door she opened for him.

"It's ok. Whenever you are ready, we can leave" Kagome said. "Let me just start the engine so you can get used to the noise." She turned over the engine and her Chevelle roared to life. He jumped back a few feet, took a defensive pose, fangs bared at Kagome's beloved car. "Hey…hey" she said calmly making eye contact with him. "It's ok, it's just a car…my car. It's not going to hurt you"

She walked up to him and reached out to comfort him. His instincts took over and he snarled at her. She continued forward but more slowly, and then she slashed at her with his claws catching her arm. He stopped growling as she brought her arm to her chest, cradling it. She was about to say it was ok but when she looked at him, she noticed two triangular ears poking from the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to force you," she said. "Come on, I need to patch this up and Barney may have called someone by now."

He did not quite sit in the car, more like squatted in the passenger seat and glared out the windshield, secretly daring the car to make another noise. They drove in silence to Kagome's house. Pulling into the entryway, the keyless access to the gate signaled and opened before she fully approached it.

Inuyasha's ears perked up again when he saw the sprawling grounds, lots of trees and open areas. Kagome smiled, rolling down the windows so he could smell the pine trees and she swore he sighed contently. "Welcome to my home, Inuyasha" she said still smiling.

A/N: Ok so that's Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. I promise...he'll talk...eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome parked in the detached garage and headed towards the house. "You can go explore if you'd like Inuyasha. The grounds go on for miles, I'll be in the house if you choose to stick around." She said as she unlocked and entered the house.

"Choose to stay? Does she mean I can leave here?" he thought to himself. "Explore first, decide later" He took off running, exhilarated to finally stretch his legs. He ran, jumped over the wide creek, and leapt from tree to tree. For the first time in decades, he felt happy. He only stopped running when he noticed it was past sunset.

A sound caught on the wind, which made him turn back towards the house. Inuyasha started back, but more slowly, enjoying being outside with his toes touching the soft grass. The serenity of this beautiful place and the peace of the lovely sound, it was so very calming.

He reached the house and saw two large doors opened out casting a warm light onto the patio. He entered the house slowly, stopping every few steps to sniff and listen. His ears were up, catching every sound. Finally he found the source of the sound, the woman was sitting behind a black table except it looked broken. Part of it was sticking up into the air.

"It's a piano, Inuyasha. It plays music when you touch the keys." Kagome explained not taking her eyes off the sheet music before her.

Inuyasha advanced, cautiously into the room. He was curious about the piano. There was a couch behind where Kagome was sitting and he perched on the back of it. Closing his eyes, he listened to the melody.

Kagome was playing Tool's "The Patient", one of her favorite songs. She was so pleased when she finally tracked down the sheet music.

"Are you hungry?" she asked still playing.

Inuyasha made no reply, but his stomach growled. She laughed and finished the song, closed the piano, then turned to him. She noticed his ears again.

"Speak to me." She said. "Please?"

Inuyasha's ears turned to her and his eyes already fixed on her. "Yes. I'm hungry," he said. It seemed to cause him pain to speak. Years of only using his voice to roar had taking a toll on his vocal cords.

"Ok," she said smiling. "May I touch you?"

He considered her for a moment, and then gave a small nod. When she approached, his eyes never left hers. He was anticipating an attack from her. She walked to him slowly, more cautiously than in the parking lot of the CDF. She intended to prove that she would not harm him.

"What did they do to you?" she thought. She brought a single hand to touch his face. His eyes widened but after a few seconds went back to normal. He was mildly impressed that she would attempt to touch him again so soon. Moreover, she never broke eye contact with him so he was able to know she had no ulterior motives. He felt her warmth against his skin and could not help but close his eyes. She was gentle and soft; it had been so long since anyone dared touch him. His eyes shot open when her hand found his left ear.

Kagome ran her fingertip against the edge of his ear, and then she was flat on her back on the floor with Inuyasha straddling her wait. She forced herself to remain calm and not break that eye contact.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have touched your ears," she said, trying not to excite him to attack her.

He bent down and repeated inhaling deeply at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He growled contently against her neck, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Inuyasha did this again, relishing that sweet scent. She did not smell of death and despair that was common in the kennels. Finally, he got up and left her to explore the house.

"Interesting," Kagome thought. Then went to busy herself in making food for the two of them.

While exploring the house, Inuyasha was thinking of things that he had suppressed for decades. He thought of his sweet mother and how she fell ill. He was to fetch the doctor for her a few villages over, and how his beloved mother grew increasingly sick as time went on. When his mother succumbed to the sickness and the life drained from her, Inuyasha was devastated. The doctor returned, demanding payment. Inuyasha gave him what money they had but the doctor stated it was not enough and sold him to slavers. Years went by and the CDF was born, the slavers who owned demons were handsomely paid and every demon thought if they fought and won enough they could buy their freedom. Nevertheless, none were ever able to pay off their debts.

After all this, this woman rescued him. He inhaled then sighed; the most amazing aroma was wafting its way toward him. He jumped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He looked at the woman, Kagome and assumed she would give him the scraps of her meal.

"Dig in, I know you must be starving" she said smiling, sitting down at the table with a small plate of food.

She made everything she could think of breakfast related; Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage. He ate everything that was not on her plate. Inuyasha never had such food at the CDF, only enough to survive and fight in the next battle.

When he had finished, Kagome cleaned up and declared he needed to bathe. He still had blood on him from his match and her theory was to let him adjust to the house, feed him, and hope he would consent to a bath. He did not object and followed her to one of the large rooms upstairs that he had investigated. It had crimson walls; white trimming and a king sized four-poster bed with black curtains.

"The bathroom is through there," Kagome informed pointing to the door on her left. "Everything you need is in there and there are clothes that should fit you in the dresser against the wall. My room is down the hall if you need me."

She was about to leave him when he caught her arm with his hand. "Unless you need help?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Following him into the large bathroom, she asked "Shower or bath?"

He made no reply so shower it was. "Ok. Strip" she told him starting the water. Easily done, all he had on were a pair of torn up sweat pants. She moved him into the shower and using the removable showerhead, started to rinse him down.

"Can you hand me that blue bottle and the black puff to your right please?" she asked and started to wash the blood that had caked on his skin, taking note of every scar on his body. "Face me, please?" When he turned, she noticed his eyes had changed color slightly; they appeared to be golden. She washed his front, trying desperately not to dwell on his impressive manhood.

Inuyasha smelled her scent change again and was content. He had not seen a woman in years and her kindness toward him made him feel at ease. Moreover, he thought her attractive, she had not tried to kill him, she was letting him have free reign of her home, and washing him was turning her on.

"Hair. I need you to sit on that corner chair for me. You are too tall for me to reach," she told him, trying to hide her blush. She was looking forward to this part; she wanted to touch his ears again.

Doing as he was told, Inuyasha sat down. Kagome started massaging his scalp and working his long hair into lather. He involuntarily began to making content rumbling noises in his chest. She rinsed the majority of the shampoo from his hair but added more and took care to wash his ears. The rumbling became louder and he moved his head up into her hand when he felt that particular ear was not getting enough attention. She giggled and tried not to laugh aloud lest she spook him out of the reverie he was in and attack her for mocking him.

Rinsing the last of the shampoo from his hair she applied a small bit of conditioner, rinsed then towel dried his hair. The content rumbling only ceased when she told him that she was done. She left him then, to go to her own bedroom. She bid him good night before she left and told him that he can stay with her if he chooses. He dressed in another pair of sweat pants and sat on the bed, thinking this the weirdest and happiest day he has had since his mother was alive.

A/N: That's Chapter 2. Thanks so much for the feedback I've gotten thus far. It warms my heart :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sat on her bed, running over the day in her mind. She had rescued Inuyasha and now he is staying in her house. It was going so well, so far.

"Fuck" she thought, running a hand through her hair. "I suppose I should explain things in the morning. I want him to trust me, but the truth may throw a wrench in this shit."

She changed into a tank top and her favorite beat up shorts. Softly padding across the room, she made her way to the landing and headed back downstairs. Opening the piano, she settled herself down on the seat lost in thought.

Upstairs, Inuyasha was having nightmares. He was reliving his first fight all the way to his last. Too many to count and so much blood staining his hands forever, it was maddening. The only way to survive in the CDF was to kill. Then the treatment of the handlers like Barney was horrible as well. Electric pokers between the bars, with holding food for weeks at a time and caging them like animals. And the evil smile on that mans face, the man responsible for putting him in that cage.

Inuyasha fidgeted in his sleep and let out a scream, primal and full of fear.

Kagome heard this and jumped, "Oh shit! I can't go up there right now, he'll tear me apart." She thought trying desperately to come up with a plan.

She began to play "The Patient" remembering how his eyes had closed and he felt calm. "Music to soothe the savage beast" she thought bitterly. "Seriously Dad, what the fuck did you do? I always knew you were a piece of shit to me but subjecting demons to this degradation. Your pride in the CDF brought your death along with Moms."

Inuyasha awoke and heard the music, feeling slightly calmer. He made his way down to the "music room" and sat on the floor against the wall. When the song ended, he opened his eyes and considered Kagome.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She began. "There's something I need to tell you. You may not like it but it's something that needs to be said."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Ok, I'm not sure if you heard me when I was in the kennels today. I had yelled at Barney and informed him I was the daughter of the previous owner of the CDF," she said looking down at her hands wringing in her lap. "My Father started the CDF, he's the reason you've had to fight to stay alive, and I'm so sorry for his actions I'm trying to bring down the CDF to atone for my fucking Father."

Inuyasha growled at her then, deep and bloodthirsty. He got to his feet and took a defensive position. His eyes narrowed at her considering his plan of attack, he would cut down this woman, kill the bastard who did this to him, and start his life over.

"Inuyasha, please." She pleaded. She knew that he would attack her and she would not be able to defend herself. She was going to die, right here and now. "If you kill me, I can't take down the CDF. That's what you want right? I can destroy them and take that place down brick by brick. I just need time to get the legal stuff taken care of and find places for the demons. They deserve to have a chance to start over, like how I brought you here."

Inuyasha leapt and pinned her against the wall. "Where is your father?" he demanded in his rough voice.

"Dead. " She replied. "A few years ago now. I was away in college when it happened. They told me that it was a car accident and that my Mom was dead too."

"Fuck" he roared, punching the wall beside her head.

"Him I didn't care about but he took my Mom down with him." She continued. "Look, I want to help you, so please, back up and take your claws out of my arm."

He heard liquid dripping down to the floor, the sweet coppery scent of human blood. Looking down to her left arm, he saw his claws digging into her bicep. He removed his claws and her blood began to run more forcefully from the wounds he inflicted.

"This changes _nothing_," he informed her. "You are the fucking bitch of the bastard who locked me up for all those years."

"Ok. I can appreciate the hostility against him but I did rescue you today." She retorted, clutching her injured arm.

"Only because of what he did." He continued. "If it wasn't for him, your assistance would not have been needed."

"Fine hate me if you want. But you would have never gotten out of there if not for me." Kagome said and left him to tend to her wounds. Thinking that went better than anticipated, he managed to control himself and not kill her so that was a bonus. She bandaged the wounds in her bathroom, wrapping them up tightly to staunch the flow of blood.

"Fuck this hurts!" She mumbled to herself. "Well so much for waiting until the morning to tell him, but it's all out in the open now. He can do with the information that he wants but I'm so close to taking that place down."

Cleaning up the blood in her bathroom, she decided to head back down to where he had her pinned and clean up the blood that had dripped to the floor. Inuyasha had left the room, so she made quick work of wiping up the blood. She would worry about his whereabouts tomorrow. She'd lost a bit of blood and was feeling woozy, she finished downstairs and made her way back to her bedroom.

The next morning, she awoke feeling sore but refreshed. She changed her bandages, and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I guess he left." Kagome said quietly. She figured as much, she dumped a lot of information on him. Telling someone that your rescuer is actually the daughter of your imprisoner is a bit to take in.

After downing a bowl of cereal, she checked her email. She was behind on work, and she had a meeting with one of her clients later this morning. She took a quick shower, dressed in a white blouse and a professional jacket, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Thank the Gods for video meetings.

Making her way down to her office at the end of the hall, she took her place at the desk, and booted up her 27-inch iMac. Logging onto iChat, she began what would be the most boring meeting of her career as an accountant.

"Blah, blah, blah. Money, money, escrow, more money," she thought as her client blathered on for over an hour.

"I assure you Sir, everything will be taken care of and I would like to remind you that tax season is coming up soon so you need to get all you business receipts together for me so I can prepare your returns." She said smiling. "Well if you have no further questions for me?"

"No. Thank you so much Kagome. I'll send those files to you right away, please feel free to contact me if you have any questions" her client replied.

"Of course. Have a great day, thank you for meeting with me so early. Good bye Sir" she said and hit command and "Q" on the keyboard to close down iChat.

"Whew. That didn't take nearly as long as it normally does. Now do get some me time," she thought happily. She didn't hate her job but she didn't love it either. It paid the bills and let her work from home, which not many people can boast.

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey you. Yeah I just finished up with my client. Sure, I could totally go for that. I'll see you soon." She said quickly. She went back to her bedroom and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a matching black tank top. Grabbing a bottle of water, she headed out to the patio to await her guest.

Her guest was a young woman with her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She too wore yoga pants but it a deep maroon and a black tank top. Kagome met her guest and embraced her tightly.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said happily. "I totally need this right now."

"Kagome, what happened?" her friend asked, concerned.

Kagome spent the next forty-five minutes to an hour filling in Sango on what happened yesterday from rescuing Inuyasha to him disappearing. She remained as calm as she could when retelling her friend about Barney and how he was very rude to her but smiled when she told her about the move she did to subdue him. Her best friend was impressed.

"So now Inuyasha is gone?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah. I'm not sure he'll come back. I mean he found out about my Dad and blamed me for him being in the CDF for however long he was there." She said sadly.

"Well did you tell him about what your Father did to you?" Sango asked quietly.

"The beatings? The verbal abuse? His attempted rape? No. I didn't want to overload him." Kagome said.

"Kags, he may not have ran off if you told him about his abuse of you. It rather gives you guys a similar bond," Sango explained.

"I didn't have to fight and kill other creatures because of what he did to me. That's totally not the same Sango and you know it." Kagome protested.

"Yeah girl but you did have to fight. You fought for years against his torment of you. And don't you forget, that's how you met me" Sango said smiling.

"Of course Sango and I'm so glad that I did meet you. So now shall we get to it?" Kagome said, taking a swig of water and walking out onto the grounds.

"Hell yes. Let's see if you've improved any since we last spared." Sango said catching up to her.

Kagome took her place about twenty yards from Sango. Sango smiled, her plan of attack formed, and rushed towards Kagome, leaping into the air and performing a roundhouse kick, which Kagome blocked with her forearms. Using this closeness to her advantage, Kagome grabbed Sango behind the neck and brought her head down to her knee. Sango put her hands on Kagome's thigh protecting her face from this attack and the two women jumped back from each other.

Considering each other for a moment, on raced toward the other and with a series of kicks and punches, all of which where successfully blocked, Kagome squatted down and swiped her leg across the ground effectively knocking Sango onto her back.

Sango laughed from her place on the ground. "Yup a huge improvement." She said smiling up at her friend, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to lay on the grass with her. "So what are you going to do about Inuyasha?"

"Nothing unless he decides to come back. I can't do much unless he is around. Besides, I still need to fix my Fathers problem with the CDF. How's Kirara and Shippo?" she asked.

"Much better. Kirara is still taking a bit of time to get used to the fact that I'm not going to hurt her. She's eating and sleeping so that's a plus. Shippo, you couldn't even tell he was in that place if you look at him now. He's happy to play with me when I get home from the office and he even started to cuddle me." Sango explained.

"That's great! I'm so happy. I knew you could do it Sango." Kagome was pleased. She had rescued Kirara and Shippo from two other CDF locations over a year ago and Sango was happy to take them him. Kagome could not take them, as it was draw too much attention, as her Fathers death was still too fresh in the CDFs minds. "Next time you come you should bring them, I'm sure they'd like to run around the grounds. That's the first thing he did when he got here."

"Of course, I'm positive they don't like being cramped in my apartment" her friend agreed.

After that, the two women went into the house and Kagome made lunch for them. They talked of work and other things. Then Kagome remembered that she finally had that sheet music and asked her friend if she would mind sticking around and listen to the piece.

"Of course Kags. You know I love hearing you play." Sango smiled.

Kagome took her place at the piano, set her fingers to the keys and played. She loved to play and put all of her emotion into her music. After she finished the song, Sango congratulated her on her playing and said she had to run. She bid Sango farewell and looked forward to their next sparing match.

She sat back down at the piano and picked a different piece that she was still learning. "Anemia" was another of Tool's songs and she was dying to try to play it. She was engrossed in reading the music she didn't hear him come in.

She finished playing and looked up.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I only came back because I have nowhere else to go, bitch." he said irritated.

"Wow. Ok, I guess I deserved that. Minus the 'bitch' comment." she replied matching his tone. "Well sit down and stay a while if you want. I'm making dinner." She then left him to brood.

He followed her to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar, watching her cook. She decided to make her own special chicken nuggets and loaded baked potatoes.

"What was the bastard like?" He asked.

"Oh. Speaking to me on civil terms now?" she shot back. "He was the biggest egotistical prick on the face of this Earth. He was rich, he was powerful, and he kept a perfect house with a _perfect_ family. Granted he didn't get the son that he wanted, he got stuck with one disappointment of a daughter, me."

"So why do you hate him so much? Sounds like you were just a spoiled brat." He said tilting his head to one side.

Kagome put the food in the oven and flinched at that statement.

"He was abusive, Inuyasha. Physically, mentally." She replied quietly, hesitated. "And sexually."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that last part. "Oh. Sorry." He said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's fine, you didn't know. The abuse started when I was six and continued until I decided to go to college as far away from home as possible. I had to have a degree in something useful to him so I studied to be an accountant. Turned out to be useful, since I found out he was skimming off the top at the CDF, which pissed off his high roller patrons. This may or may not have contributed to his death, unfortunately my Mom died along with him." She explained. "Don't you see now, how I need to destroy the CDF? It's horrible what you've gone through during your life but blaming me isn't going to help make the pain go away, unless you forgot, I got you out." She explained.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm still pissed though." He said.

"So the daughter can be held responsible for the sins of the Father?" she asked. "Doesn't seem fair to me considering how much of a colossal prick he was to me."

"Feh. I suppose." He shrugged. "So why save the demons?"

"Why not?" She started. "I rescued my first two demons a little over a year ago. They went with my friend Sango. Kirara and Shippo are their names, they are adjusting still but have made amazing progress."

"So we're pets now?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" she yelled, offended. "Since walking through that door have I treated you like a pet? Did I hit you over the head with a rolled up newspaper when you used your claws on me?"

His ears flattened against his head at the questions. "No."

"Exactly. It's horrible what's been done to you and I'm trying to give you and the other demons of the CDF a new start. It's just hard finding homes for them all. " She said calming herself.

"Can I ask you something?" he said softy.

"Sure." She checked the chicken and potatoes pleased that they were almost ready.

"Could I stay here and help you take that place down?" he asked.

"Of course. I need to wait for the dust to settle since I pretty much kidnapped a piece of their equipment but once the coast is clear we'll get more out. I've been looking into the legal terms of the CDF and I'm hoping to find a loophole in my Father's contracts." Kagome said.

"One more thing? Why do I smell another female here?" he asked.

"Oh. My friend Sango was here earlier." She replied not thinking anything of it.

"Where did you meet her?" he asked.

"Uh. Sango and I met in college. She knows everything about me, what I am trying to accomplish. She's actually who has Shippo and Kirara, she became my sparing partner and taught me to fight, to control my rage against my Father." She said with pride. "If you stick around you may meet her."

The two ate and Kagome cleaned up from dinner. She then went about her normal night routine. Inuyasha was at a lost of what he should do, when he questioned Kagome about this she merely replied. "Whatever you want, Inuyasha. This is your home now, if that's what you want."

Kagome made her way back to the music room and practiced on the piano for a bit all the while Inuyasha perched on the couch.

"Still observing Inuyasha? Or, are you convinced I'm not going to hurt you now?" she asked while playing.

"Listening" he said.

She could not help but smile at this. She finished the song she was playing and closed the piano, and rose to leave. "Well good night, Inuyasha. I have another early meeting with a client tomorrow."

Kagome went to bed thinking that had gone well. They were on somewhat equal footing now. A long way from complete trust but there was a foundation. She would need to be content with that for the time being. She snuggled down into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was deep in thought. This woman had turned his world upside down. He had a simple life, kill to survive. It was easy to let his instincts take over and take the thought out. Now, he didn't need to rely on instincts. He was able to make his own choices. It was terrifying to say the least. He made his way up to the room he had used the night before noticing the bed had been made for him. He got into the bed, relishing the softness of the mattress and the warmth of the blankets. For the first time in years, he managed to sleep with no nightmares.

The following morning, Kagome woke up, showered, and dressed. Making her way down the hall again she entered the office, and set up her computer. Logging into iChat, she awaited her clients to log on. She figured she had about ten or so minutes before her meeting was to begin. She opened iTunes and played a few songs, humming along while she caught up on emails and paperwork.

Finally, her client logged on and she began the video meeting.

"Good morning gentleman. Thank you for meeting with me this morning. I have reviewed your files and I am pleased to inform you that everything is in order now. I have also found several tax write offs for this year's tax return for your business. " She began.

"Amazing news, Miss Kagome." The CEO began. "I am surprised you were able to make sense of everything we sent you."

Kagome laughed politely, "Oh it's not a problem. There was just so much to go through."

"Well you are the best in the area so there was no doubt of your professionalism and work ethic." The CEO said.

"Thank you very much Sir. I'm pleased you have so much faith in me," she smiled.

"That seems like everything is in order. I think this concludes the -"

"KAGOME!" a voice ripped through the house.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Kagome blushed deeply. "I'm afraid I'll have to conclude the meeting here."

"Thank you Kagome. I hope things are alright there." The CEO said concerned.

"I assure you things are fine. My friend from college is visiting and I must have neglected to say yesterday that I had a meeting this morning. I apologize again. Have a great day and I'll take care of everything." Kagome lied quickly, and then closed down iChat.

"What?" she yelled heading down to Inuyasha's room.

Opening the door, she saw that his room was empty. She searched the rest of the house, finally finding him outside. He was standing in the grass looking out towards the tree line.

"Inuyasha I was in a meeting with a client of mine. You can't just yell for me like that." She said scowling at him.

"I'm bored." He almost whined.

"Seriously?" she shot back annoyed. "Well what do you want to do?" she asked. "You can do anything you want here, I just wouldn't suggest leaving the grounds just yet. The CDF may try to take you back."

"That's the thing, I only know to fight. Or just sit there and wait for the next fight." He said softly.

"Ok. I have an idea but you need to agree to some terms." Kagome said seriously.

"Like?" he shot back.

"I'll spar with you daily but you have to not use your full demon strength on me and you can't interrupt me when I'm in a goddamn business meeting!" she said finished hotly.

Inuyasha took a defensive position then smirked at her, "Ready when you are."

Kagome yelped, "No not yet! I need to change into my sparing clothes, I can't fight in my business stuff."

"Well hurry up then." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat on the ground.

Kagome made her way to her bedroom and changed into another pair of black yoga pants and a crimson tank top. Heading out she stopped in the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. Placing the water on the patio table, she crossed the grass, stood about twenty yards from Inuyasha, and got into her sparing pose.

"Alright, come at me." Kagome said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha finally stood and considered her for a moment. He formed his initial attack but had to revise it as it involved using his full strength. He advanced on her feeling clumsy as he limited his demon strength. He saw her brace herself for his kick to her side, but she barely moved an inch as she blocked his attack.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're not even trying. I won't break that easily." She said smiling, delivering an uppercut to his rib cage.

He growled slightly and jumped high above her head and knocking her on her knees before he landed behind her.

She was close enough to him that while on her hands and knees she kicked hard behind her and hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. She recovered and got to her feet, and faced him again.

He rushed toward her and placed his foot between her spread legs and swept back behind her right leg in an attempt to knock her back, she arched her back placed both hands on the ground behind her and swung her feet up and over, nearly catching him under his chin.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she kicked off, lunged back towards him, and slammed into his chest with her shoulder. Knocked onto his back with her overlapping his midriff, before he could even understand what happened, she pushed herself off and set herself once again in a sparing posture.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and ran towards her jumping toward her, landing a kick to her shoulder, and she braced herself but landed on her back. He stood over her straddling her waist. She smiled and held her hand out to have him help her up. He held out his hand but as soon as she had one foot on the ground, she knocked out his knees flipping him onto his back. She straddled his waist and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Pinned you, I win," she said panting but smiling.

"Feh. I let you win, you're just a human after all." He shot back.

"Fine we'll go again, and see who wins." She said, rising off him and stretching out a hand to help him up.

"No. You're tired now, it'll be a quick spar. Tomorrow." He said taking her hand and getting to his feet.

"Alright." She walked back towards the patio, grabbed the bottle of water and rehydrated herself, walking back into the house.

"What? Where are you going?" he called out to her.

"I'm taking a shower," she said entering the house.

He had to give it to her she could fight, not a demon but not bad for a human. He grabbed his bottle of water and entered the house as well. Heading back to his own bedroom he stripped down and got into his shower, he rinsed off the sweat from his body and made quick work of getting himself clean.

By the time he came back downstairs, Kagome was already there in the living room relaxing on the chaise lounge with another bottle of water. She had a black object in her hand. He sat on the couch and looked at her with his ears up and head cocked to one side.

"What's that?" he inquired.

"This? It's a remote. I'm going to show you something Inuyasha. This may help your boredom if I'm not available to spar with you" she said hitting the red button on the remote. A large black frame on the wall hums slightly. Then there were moving pictures began to appear. "This is called a T.V., it has loads of shows to watch to keep you entertained. Granted once you get used to it, you'll be thinking thousands of channels and there's still nothing on."

She got up and handed him the remote, explaining how to work it.

"Now where are you going?" he asked.

"I have work to do in my office, this should keep you occupied until I'm done." She replied happily, leaving him and heading up to her office.

While in her office, she turned her iMac on and opened iTunes, turning on her mix she had created, "Fucking work". She then spent the next few hours blasting music and getting through all her clients files, organizing meetings and sending emails. By the time she was done, she felt she had gone cross-eyed. She went back down to the living room and found Inuyasha completely engrossed in a T.V. show. Feeling he was content, she went to the piano and played softly.

Inuyasha heard the sweet music and followed it to where Kagome was.

"Of all the rooms in the house, you seem to always want to be in the one where I am, Inuyasha. If I didn't know better I'd say you were getting attached. " She said with a sly smirk.

"I just like the music that the piano makes. What song are you playing today?" he asked.

"'Entombed' by Deftones," she replied, "I ordered the sheet music online and printed it out."

"Oh. I like it. I wanted to ask you for something. I saw it on the T.V. thing" Inuyasha said softly.

"Yes. What did you want?" Kagome said, stopping her playing and giving him her full attention.

"I don't know how to explain it, can I show you?" he said, motioning her to follow him.

She got up, followed him back to the living room, and waited for him to show her, he showed her a commercial for the XBOX 360, and said that was what he wanted. When she started laughing, he got irritated.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" he growled.

"No, no don't misunderstand. I'm not laughing at you to mock you I'm laughing because it's a very 'guy' thing to ask for" she replied still trying to regain her composure. "But yes, I'll pick one up for you. I was planning on heading into town to get pizza. We can have a game night if you'd like."

"Can I come?" he was curious and anxious to get out of the house.

"Um." Kagome thought, "Perhaps next time Inuyasha. You have only been with me for a few days; they may still be after you. That's another reason I want to go into town to see if there's any fuss."

Inuyasha's ears dropped but he understood. She was protecting him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I didn't take you from one cage to put you in another." She said with a soft smile. She then left to head into town.

Several weeks later and many hours playing XBOX, Inuyasha was becoming increasingly comfortable in Kagome's presence. They spent their days sparing, watching T.V., playing video games, and Kagome would play in the evenings. She made amazing meals for them each day.

It was on one occasion, they were in the living room playing 'Left 4 Dead 2' on the couch and Kagome beat him again. Kagome began to laugh and he actually laughed with her.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was thinking more fondly of her. In the time that he had spent with her, she was friendly and obliging. She never beat him, asked too much of him, or tried to cramp him back into a cage. Above all, she didn't force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. Her words were always, "When you are ready, Inuyasha."

A/N: Ok. So the tension begins to build, sorry for the shorter chapter. This chapter brought to you by the letter F and number 13. Also my sound track for this chapter was Spiderbaits' cover of "Black Betty", Deftones "Entombed", and my actual play list of "Fucking work" on my iPod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's about a month since I brought him here," Kagome thought one morning, "I suppose I need to do something for him."

Kagome made her way to Inuyasha's bedroom and knocked. "Inuyasha?"

"Go away." Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Uh. Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"Please Kagome, go away." He said a bit more politely.

"Ok." She said defeated. "I'm here when you are ready to talk."

She went downstairs and relaxed on the couch for a while, eventually falling asleep to a documentary on wolves.

Inuyasha snuck downstairs and peaked into the living room finding Kagome curled up on the couch. He padded quietly around to the front of the couch to get a better look.

"Shit, what is she going to think of me in this form?" he thought panicking, looking down at his puny, human hands.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome woke up, staring at him.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha said jumping away from her.

"You look different, are you ok?" Kagome said reaching out for him.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just," he hesitated, "I'm only a half demon and we all have a period of weakness, for me it's a new moon. And since it's the new moon now, the next twenty-four hours I'm in human form."

"Oh cool! This is perfect then." Kagome exclaimed excited.

"What you like that I'm a weak human today?" he asked feeling his hopes sink.

"I like you no matter what you look like, Inuyasha. This is perfect because you have been with me for about a month and I wanted to do something nice for you. And since you're a human for today that means I can take you into town to do what you want." Kagome said consolingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, go get ready and we'll leave in about twenty minutes." Kagome said, getting up and putting a hand to his cheek. "Ok?"

Kagome left and went upstairs and get dressed in a simple jean skirt and black t-shirt. Finishing her outfit off with a pair of sandals, she went back downstairs and waited for him outside.

Inuyasha wore just a simple pair of jeans and red t-shirt with a pair of Converse Kagome had bought for him.

The two set off in her Chevelle and headed towards town. "What would you like to do today, Inuyasha?"

"Um, what is there to do?" he asked. "The last time I was free to do what I wanted, I was so young."

"Well we could go to the movies, there's a new zombie flick out. Or there's a go-kart place we can go to, and of course I could always take you to the zoo." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha considered this for a few minutes, remembering Kagome had fallen asleep to that documentary on wolves and then responded with "Zoo?"

Kagome smiled and made her way to the local zoo. She paid for two tickets, had to explain to Inuyasha that the turnstile wasn't going to hurt him, and entered the zoo. They went to the kiosk and grabbed a map, and then the couple set off towards the back of the zoo, Kagome having Inuyasha walk arm in arm with her.

"Uh, what are you doing Kagome?' he asked, slightly embarrassed of her forwardness.

"What? I'm walking with you" she replied unaffected. "Would it be better if I did this?" she detached herself from him and walked on the other side of the pathway, feigning to ignore him.

"No. No, come back" he said half laughing.

Kagome laughed then came back taking his arm again. "Or I could do this?" sliding her hand down his forearm and taking his hand. "Oh look, the wolf exhibit is over there."

The looked at the wolves for a while, but acted strange. They all gathered on the side of the enclosure they were standing on, looked at Inuyasha for a moment, and all began to howl. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a few minutes, grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away.

"What happened?" she said.

"They were singing" Inuyasha replied. "They sang to me."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they sense what I am, that I'm similar to them."

"Then why did you walk away from them? Because they sang?" She asked.

"It made me sad." He explained. "Because I have one foot in the dog demon world and one foot in the human world."

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you come here." Kagome held him tighter.

"It's fine, let's just go look at something else," detaching himself from her but reclaiming her hand. The two set off again and continued through the zoo. They stopped and had a lunch, and then Inuyasha said he was ready to leave. "All that's left are the boring herbivores, there's no fun in an animal that doesn't kill anything."

They walked out of the zoo and headed toward the car. "Did you have fun at all Inuyasha? There's still time if you wanted to do anything else" Kagome said.

"Yea it was fun but, let's just go home" he replied.

Kagome agreed but did not press him to elaborate more on how the wolves bothered him. They drove back to the house, grabbing something to eat on the way there.

Back at the house, they ate, cleaned up, and decided to watch a movie together. Settling on a horror movie, they settled on the couch together and Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha reached for her hand. She accepted and held his hand through the movie, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he seemed to smile after the antagonist jumped out and she squeezed his hand harder. He drew her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome was shocked at his boldness, but of course didn't mind. She had gotten too used to being alone and was beginning to look forward to any time spent in his company. She drew her legs up onto the couch and leaned more into him, moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist, and then rested her head on his chest. She heard his heart start to race and couldn't help but smile.

They sat like this until the end of the movie and then Kagome said she was heading to bed. Once she got up from the couch, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes went wide at this but gave a smile in return.

Kagome went up to her bedroom leaving Inuyasha alone, he would change back into his half-demon form by morning but would it still look the same in the morning? He had noticed since Kagome brought him here that the lines on his face were fading and his eyes were changing to a golden hue. He went up to his own room, stripped down, and climbed into his bed. Maybe he would be able to make sense of these feelings tomorrow. He thought best when he and Kagome spared.

A/N: Taking things nice and slow with them for now. This chapter is dedicated to my dog Raiden, who has been my 55 pound furry sick buddy while I'm fighting off my second sinus infection of the season.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Going about her daily routine, she ate breakfast, and got herself ready for another meeting. Only when she was about to walk into her office did she notice that she had not seen Inuyasha yet.

"Oh well," she thought, "I'll see him later when we spar."

After her meeting concluded, she returned to her room, dressed in her usual yoga pants and tank top, grabbed her water, and exited the house to the patio. She found Inuyasha sitting Indian style in the middle of the lawn. His ears perked up as she approached.

"I guess it's hard to sneak up on you, huh?" she said laughing.

"Feh. Like you could ever get the drop on me." He said returning her smile.

"Ready?" Kagome took her fighting stance.

"Always." He said as he rose.

The two advanced toward each other but just before the two could collide, Kagome dropped down and slid knocking his feet out from under him. He recovered quickly, catching himself on one hand and executed a handspring, finally landing on his feet.

"Pretty ballsy Kagome" he said with a sly smile.

"You know it" she replied before running at him again.

They fought hand to hand for a few moments, all of their blows blocked by the other. Kagome jumped up and kicked both of her feet against Inuyasha's chest, caught herself by doing a backhand spring, and ran towards him again. Before he hit the ground, she tried to kick him. He grabbed her foot and flipped her so she hit the ground first, though he cushioned her impact with his free arm.

"Pinned. I win," he said triumphantly.

She just smiled in return, bringing her feet up around his waist and rolled them so she was on top.

"You were saying?" she said.

He flipped them back over and held both of her arms down, pinning her down with his body.

"Like I said. I win." He said.

He considered her for a moment, then dipped his head down and pushed his lips to hers.

Kagome felt electricity running from her lips to her core and she willing returned the kiss. She wanted to deepen it, but he pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry." He said getting off her looking embarrassed.

"No it's fine." She said still lying on the grass. She could still feel the remnants of that electricity. It was like nothing she experienced before.

"Want to go again?" he said. He was determined to go on acting as if nothing had happened.

"Sure." She replied, getting to her feet, still trying to hold onto that feeling that brought her whole body to life.

She had kissed guys while in college but every time, but as soon as it started to get too passionate, she would have flashback to her fathers' hands on her, and she would recoil.

"Stupid girl" she thought. "The bastard is gone and I still freak out to get close to someone and let them touch me. So why did I not react like I usually do with Inuyasha? I wanted it"

Shaking her head, she set her feet again, but before she had time to react, he was on her. She threw her forearms up to block the series of punches. He then tried to grab her and she deflected this and managed to push him back.

They spared like this for another few minutes until Kagome was panting. She called quits and they set off towards the house. Just as they crossed into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Kagome said she would get it and headed to answer the door.

Inuyasha heard a loud scream and ran towards the door. However, Kagome was fine just hugging another woman and laughing.

"Sango! What an amazing surprise! And you brought Shippo and Kirara. " Kagome exclaimed.

Sango smiled warmly. "Well you haven't called me and I wanted to meet this mysterious Inuyasha character."

"Oh right." Kagome said. "Inuyasha come here, I want you to meet my best friend in the entire world, Sango."

Inuyasha came out from the kitchen and made his way to where Kagome was standing. Upon seeing Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara were excited and jumped toward him, he smiled and took off running towards the back yard.

"Well, that worked out well." Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome went to sit on the patio with a few drinks while Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara played.

"Things are better with you two?" Sango said after a few minutes.

"Oh yea. We're fine. We were just finished sparing when you showed up. I could tell that he wasn't done yet so hopefully Shippo and Kirara can wear him out." Kagome responded.

"Have you told him?"

"Yea, he knows. I sort of had to tell him everything." She replied quietly.

After the two younger demons were worn out, Inuyasha scooped up and carried them towards where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

"Well I think it's safe to say we're staying here tonight," Sango said smiling, looking at her two little ones curled in Inuyasha's arms.

"Really?" Inuyasha said, trying to mask his excitement. He had not seen a demon outside the ring so he was able to play with others who would not break if he used more demon strength.

Kagome laughed as she stood up, taking them from Inuyasha's arms. Shippo nuzzled into her neck and murmured her name in his sleep. Kirara merely purred resting her head on Kagome's free shoulder. "Be back as soon as I get these two to bed." She said as she walked in the house.

"So you're half right?" Sango said as soon as her friend was out of earshot.

"Gets right to the point don't she?" Inuyasha thought sarcastically, but replied with, "Yea. Mom was human and Dad was a dog demon."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Sango got right up in his face. "She's been messed with enough. The last thing she needs is to get hurt again."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I'm not going to hurt her! Jeeze where the fuck is this coming from?"

"Because she's happy with you. The main reason I came over was to check on her. She used to all me everyday and I haven't heard from her in weeks."

"She's happy?" he asked quietly.

"Of course she is. She is my best friend; I met her on the first day of college. She was broken back then, flinching every time anyone tried to touch her. She broke down crying about three months later and let me hug her. If she's comfortable enough with you to let you pin her like she said you did earlier, she trusts you Inuyasha." Sango continued.

Inuyasha thought this over for a moment. "But why? That first night or so I attacked her. And she still trusts me?"

"Maybe be cause you both were so fucked up during your lives, maybe she feels a connection to you." Sango said after mulling it over.

"Yea that's a good way to put it," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

He heard Kagome walking back out towards them. He felt a sense of pride that she felt safe with him. Nevertheless, what had she told Sango about the moment they kissed?

"Ok they are finally asleep. Shippo wanted a story of course." Kagome said when she met them on the patio.

"I was just telling Inuyasha about how you and I met." Sango said warmly.

"Oh how embarrassing! I was such a mess back then." Kagome said covering her face.

"Kagome we're all messed up at some point in our lives." Sango said consolingly.

Kagome smiled at her friend and motioned them to sit at the patio set. The three of them talked and laughed for a few hours, mostly filling in Inuyasha on their friendship. Inuyasha was genuinely interested in learning about Kagome's past.

Finally, Sango started to yawn and Kagome suggested they all go to bed. Inuyasha bid them goodnight and headed towards his room and the girls headed to Kagome's room.

"Uhh, why is she going with you?" he asked puzzled.

"Sango always stays in my room when she sleeps over." Kagome said offhandedly.

Inuyasha nodded but was slightly concerned, though could not quite figure out why. He nodded and went into his room.

Sango laughed so hard she almost fell to the floor. "He's jealous, it's so obvious. Come on Kagome, I'm beat."

Kagome and Sango changed and got into bed, they talked for a few more hours before finally falling asleep. Kagome was so happy to have a friend like Sango, she was always looking out for her.

A/N: I'm so sorry for my delay in posting. I've been working 60hr work weeks, plus going to college. Soon there shall be more tense moments and I assure you there shall be lemons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara left early the following morning, before Kagome even woke up. She rolled over in her bed, expecting to feel Sango's warmth but the bed was cold. She opened her eyes and frowned slightly when her suspensions were confirmed.

"Didn't even say 'good-bye'" Kagome thought pitifully.

It was the weekend; therefore, she had no meetings to attend. She decided to take a bath and enjoy herself today. Getting out of bed and crossing to her bathroom, she started the water, making sure the temperature was just right. She then added lavender bubbles to the water, and sat on the edge of the tub watching the water rise.

When the tub was filled, she undressed and lowered herself into the water. Finally, she let her mind wander. So much had happened in the last most or so. She had taken Inuyasha from the CDF and brought him home with her, a few rocky days occurred until they found equal footing, and now it seemed like they were getting along.

"Well," she thought, "You don't kiss someone you aren't somewhat attracted to"

But was she attracted to him?

Inuyasha was quick to anger. But had the ability to be gentle towards her, even after everything that had happened to him, and with him knowing the truth. He felt comfortable enough with her to let her know about his demon weakness. He was a formidable sparing partner and she felt that was where they really began to bond.

Of course, his physical appearance was nothing to turn your nose up at either. He was a good head taller than she was, and his years in the CDF had made his body trimmed and muscular. His eyes had gradually turned from red to gold since being with her. Sango had told her it was a demon thing, since Inuyasha is a half demon and forced to fight day after day, he had let his demon blood take over, and the eyes was just proof of that. Now that he didn't have to fight to survive, his eyes were changing back to their natural color. He had long silvery hair, which he had asked Kagome to cut shorter for him and her favorite part of him being his two ears poking up from the top of his head. He had only allowed her to touch them once but always hoped he would acquiesce to this request again.

Her mind began to wander to the brief kiss they had shared before Sango showed up. It was brief but that kiss had stayed with her long after. She had felt like her entire body had woken from a long sleep. Moreover, she was waiting for this experience to repeat. However, Inuyasha seemed to feel like he had done something wrong. Perhaps she had to initiate. Nevertheless, how could she let him know when it got too intense or she grew too frightened?

"I have to try." She told herself.

Kagome rose from her bath, toweled herself off and went back into her bedroom. Putting on a pair of comfortable pajamas, she walked to her bedroom door, but hesitated.

"What if he rejects me? I'm damaged goods. **_He_** told me as much," thought Kagome. "No, you're stronger than this." Then she exited her room and walked down the landing to Inuyasha's bedroom, letting herself in.

He was still asleep, facing away from her. She padded as quietly as she could to the opposite side of the bed and climbed slowly in, his only reaction being one of his ears twitching. Slowly sliding over towards him, she laid a hand on his right side, pulling herself right against his back.

Inuyasha, of course, heard her come in but was unable to figure out her meaning. She only came in his room to clean once a week. So, when she climbed into bed with him, needless to say, he was shocked. Then she willingly put her hand on his skin, drawing herself closer to him, he could not help but be content. Still feigning sleep, he reached over and took her hand, and brought it to his chest, growling happily.

Kagome smiled at this and felt emboldened. She began to softly kiss his back and shoulders to gently wake him. He started to turn over, giving her more room to gently kiss his skin. Inuyasha almost purred at her ministrations, never had anyone touched him except to beat him. He finally rolled all the way over so he was facing her, he watched her blush deeply, and then he cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kagome pressed back bringing her hands to entangle in his hair. Inuyasha darted his tongue out, begging for entrance to her mouth. She readily deepened the kiss with him and almost moaned at the sensation of it. Her whole body was alight; she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself against his chest.

Inuyasha felt wonderful, she was here in his bed, holding him close, and letting him do this to her. He maneuvered himself so she was on her back and he was lying on top of her. She didn't seem to mind too much, she even moaned quietly when he lowered his hips to hers. He held himself up on one arm and tried to run a hand up her shirt to feel her skin, but the look on her face suggested otherwise. Kagome looked terrified, she was watching his free hand as if it was going to strike her. He withdrew his hand and quickly flipped them so she was straddling his waist.

"We can start again when you are ready" he said gently, putting his hands behind his head to convince her that he had no ulterior motives.

She watched him for a moment, and then smiled. She removed her shirt, revealing her bare creamy skin. She reached down, removed his hands from behind his head, and placed them on her sides. Moving her hair to one side, she bend down and began kissing his neck. Inuyasha gently ran his hands up her sides and then cautiously cupped her exposed breasts. She moaned against his neck, and thought it safe to continue. He moved them to a sitting position with Kagome still straddling his waist. He began to kiss her neck, she arched her back and he took one of her breasts in his mouth, gently sucking at the already hardened nipple. Kagome gave a silent cry, leaning back to allow him more access. With his free hand, he massaged her breasts and ran his hands along her stomach and chest.

Kagome felt her composure break and reveled in the sensations Inuyasha was eliciting from her. She shuddered and moaned when his hand grazed her lower abdomen. She let herself fall down to the mattress exposing her bare chest and stomach to him, and allowing him full permission to touch.

Inuyasha breathed deeply, her arousal was intoxicating. He had to suppress his urges to mate her right then and there as his instincts were screaming. She wanted him, she wanted him bad, but he would need to take it slow as not to frighten her away. He ran his hands up her stomach, over her breasts and then back down to where her pajama shorts began, lightly grazing the soft fabric, she moaned and lifted her hips to his touch.

They enveloped into one another then and hours later the two were panting tangled in each others limbs. Inuyasha gently kissed her temple, "Go get showered." She smiled and detached herself from him and left to her own room. She showered and dressed quickly then made her way back down the hallway and heard Inuyasha's shower on and decided to head downstairs to fix them something to eat. She was in the process of making some sandwiches when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands, walked to the door, and opened it before looking through the spyglass.

"Hey Kagome." The man said, his voice dripping with malice.

"You." She half whispered. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs. "You're dead."

"I smell filth on you." He smiled.

"Naraku." She said, catching her breath.

"I would have hoped you would have said 'Father'."

"Fuck you."

"Oh my darling Kagome. I already have." He chuckled. He then slapped her hard across her face.

Kagome tsked. "Now Dad, don't you know it's wrong to hit girls." Then she punched him hard in his Adams apple, effectively bringing him to his knees. "No listen you sack of shit, I am not the same girl you took advantage of those years ago."

"No. Someone has defiled you, I smell him. That worthless half breed." He said rising to his feet.

"What do you mean you smell him? And why are you here? You're supposed to be fucking dead!"

"I was saved. Your mother, however, declined the gift that was received." He replied cryptically.

"Seriously, what does that mean? You are such a fucking whack job!" she yelled. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would stay upstairs for a few minutes more, but no dice.

"Kagome?" he called.

Naraku laughed, "Is that him?"

Inuyasha came down the stairs and approached the two. He could smell Kagome's apprehension and he recognized the other scent but it had changed since the last time he encountered it.

"Yes, I remember this one. I'm surprised at you Kagome." Her father smiled.

"Leave him out of this." She countered. "If memory serves, you were here for me. And if memory serves, I asked you question. I don't like repeating myself, but why are you not fucking dead?"

"He's a half demon now." Inuyasha said growling.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He's quite right. I was supposed to die that day but I was given a wonderful gift. I sold my soul to demons and they gave me their demonic power. Your mother, Kagome, declined this gift and that is why she cannot be with you now." He explained smiling.

"You fucking bastard" she said disgusted.

"You said you weren't the same girl, I left behind. Prove it, prove to me that you aren't the simpering girl you flinched when I ravaged you." Naraku laughed.

"With pleasure. But let's move this outside, I don't want you to fuck up my house."

"Your house? Last I checked it was my house."

"Nope, you spineless bastard. Your will was very clear, the house was mine when my Mother died. It made no mention of you." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Clever girl. Now, shall we?" he motioned to move outside.

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I'll admit the threat of being reported due to my explicit chapter was a bit intimidating. But in my personal life, I'm still waiting for the dust to settle. I'm moving across the country (again) and trying to juggle school and the last week or so of work. I also apologize for the short chapter but I do hope to write more while making my way to the east coast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome moved to her sparing area and felt her father's presence following close behind. She wondered if Inuyasha was close by as well but her focus was on the scumbag who delighted in making her life a living hell. However, she noticed a shadow getting larger to her right and was impressed that Inuyasha fell instantly instep with her once hitting the ground. Once they reached the usual spot where Inuyasha and herself spared, she touched Inuyasha gently on the arm, reassuring him that he need not help. He excused himself to the patio and sat down at the table.

Kagome faced her father once she got into her usual position. "You've grown so much babygirl."

Kagome shuddered, "It never ceases to be disturbing when you call me that. Let's make this quick."

Naraku kicked off the ground and raced towards her, Kagome braced herself for his attack and it came as a roundhouse kick landing on her left side. She winced but did not cry out, though out of the corner of her eye she noticed Inuyasha had stood up, ready to defend her. She stooped down as if in pain, and heel kicked out Naraku's legs from under him. He landed hard on his back and axed kicked him in the chest. He groaned and she jumped back in case he decided to grab at her legs. After a few minutes, he sat up and soon was in a standing position.

"You have improved. I assume my half-breed trained you?" he said after coughing up some blood. "I must admit I got quite the bargain for that one."

"No. Someone else did. Are we talking or fighting?" She shot back.

"Oh yes, a very good price." Naraku said smiling.

"Can you at least _try_ to focus?" She said irritated.

"I am focused, I am merely here to check on my daughter and reclaim the piece of property she stole from my facility. Tsk tsk naughty child." He replied.

"Fuck off. You aren't taking him anywhere!" she yelled, her voice full of rage.

Inuyasha felt a surge of pride that Kagome was protecting him, from all people her father. He wanted nothing more then to jump in and kill her father. The one who had caused them both so much pain and suffering, but this battle was between Kagome and Naraku. He needed to resolve himself to deal with the after math of this battle, of tending to her wounds.

"Get up." She said getting into her defensive pose. "Or are you done? If so you can let yourself out."

Naraku used this pause to his advantage, raced towards her, and landed a hard blow to her rib cage, knocking her onto her back. Kagome curled up into the fetal position to protect her vital organs as he kicked her savagely. "Just like old times huh, Kagome?"

A rage filled her then, almost primal. Naraku had struck a nerve, a nerve she had taken great pains to overcome. Kagome let out a savage yell and grabbed his foot before he could connect his foot with her body and twisted his ankle, feeling the bones break. "Fuck you!" she screamed.

Her father cried out in agony and crumpled on the ground. Kagome pulled herself up to stand; she knew the fight was over. "Get the hell off my property." She told him then began to stride back toward the house, where Inuyasha was waiting and turned to face her father, maintaining an air of confidence. The two stood on the patio, watching Naraku getting to his feet and making his way around the house to his waiting car. Before he was out of earshot Kagome called, "If I ever see your fucking face around, I will destroy you."

Inuyasha heard the car leave the property and he turned to Kagome, who looked bloodied. She met his eyes and crumpled on the ground, sobs racking her body. He pulled her into his arms and let her weep, stroking her hair. She had put on her bravest face but she was petrified to meet her worst nightmare so unexpectedly. She remained this way for nearly twenty minutes, burying herself into Inuyasha's chest. All Inuyasha could do was rock her gently, whisper soothing words to her and tell her that she had done well. He carried her inside bridal style when she had calmed down enough, and ascended the stairs and made his way to her bathroom. Gently, he set her down on the rim of the tub then began to assess her wounds.

"So much for our amazing morning." she tried to smile.

"Hush." He said softly bringing his forehead to hers. "Now, let's see." Then he helped her remove her shirt and growled low in his chest by what he saw. Her sides, chest, and stomach were beginning to blacken with bruises. She winced every time he poked or prodded any of them, almost crying when he touched one of her ribs. "I need to get you to a doctor, Kagome." He said watching her reactions.

"No, you can't leave the house. He may still be hovering around." She began to panic. "I need my cellphone, can you please get it from my office?"

He left her, ran to her office, grabbing what he assumed was her cellphone, and rejoined her in the bathroom. She laughed, told him it was a stapler, and with his assistance travelled to her office. He set her down on the chair, worrying that she needed to get to a hospital now and why was she stalling?

Kagome called a number she knew as well as her own and almost smiled when she heard the voice on the other end. "Kagome? Holy shit! It's been years, to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with the extremely sexy Kagome today?"

"Miroku" she began, her voice grave.

"What happened?" he said, all levity leaving his voice.

"'Roku." She said fighting back tears. "Please come."

"I'm on my way." Miroku said and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku is," she started, trying to calm herself. "Complicated. He was the one who patched me up after my father would beat me. He was beginning medical school when we met so I was the perfect guinea pig for his Emergency Room situations. Miroku, needless to say, wasn't the least bit afraid of blood, broken bones or rape situations when he started his internship at the hospital."

"So how is that complicated?" Inuyasha asked. "Seems ok to me."

"Well, Miroku is a bit of a deviant and he has a weakness for pretty women. Which is why I have yet to introduce him to Sango, she would have no tolerance for him." Kagome smiled then. "You'll see when he gets here."

About an hour later, Miroku arrived. Inuyasha had cleaned her up as best he could and carried her down to the living room, setting her down on the couch, and making sure she was comfortable. She was beginning to come down from the adrenaline rush of the battle and the pain of her injuries was surfacing. The door opened and a males voice was heard, "'Gome?" he called.

"Living room!" she called back.

Inuyasha watched in tense apprehension as he heard the strangers' footsteps approach. A young male turned the corner, he was tall, and had short black hair that he had pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He wore jeans and a plain black shirt but had a doctors' jacket overtop, he also carried a traveling physicians' bag.

"Holy fuck." He gasped when Miroku set eyes on Kagome. He rushed to his friends' side and assessed the damage. Covered in cuts, bruises, and he felt her ribs and noticed that one of her ribs were broken. "Just like old times, huh love?" he tried to joke.

"Shut up." She smiled. "Miroku, he's fucking back. Why is he back?"

"Hush honey. Let's take it one step at a time. Is that him?" he jerked his head towards Inuyasha. Until then, he had not acknowledged his presence, fully focused on calming his patient and figuring out the course of treatment. But she had to relax and speaking about this new man in her life was the way to do it.

"Yes. That's Inu-" she cried out when he prodded a rib. "Inuyasha." She finished after the pain subsided.

Inuyasha bristled every time this Miroku touched her in a painful spot and had to restrain himself from throwing this stranger against the wall. Yet, he reserved himself and let him touch her and administer aide.

"Alright 'Gome. Looks like you have three cracked ribs, two bruised, and as you can plainly feel, you're bruised to high hell. In my professional opinion, he fucked you up. I hope you did some damage to him."

"I broke his ankle" she tried to smile.

"She did great." Inuyasha said. "She did more damage to him than he did to her."

Miroku turned and caught the eyes of Inuyasha and nodded at him. Turning back to his patient and friend, "Well hon, you need to rest, thankfully your ribs can heal in time. You just need to relax and take it easy. No business meetings, at least video ones, I doubt your clients want to see you all bruised like this. Inuyasha, I'm going to give you her pain pills and you need to make sure that she takes them."

Kagome thanked him but something was nagging her. "Why now? Why did he choose to come back now?" she said to no one in particular.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha relayed the events of her fathers' visit to the house. After he finished, Miroku was silent for several minutes.

"Well shit," Miroku said, "that fucker sold his soul to demons so he wouldn't die. Pretty fucked up."

"It takes a very evil person to accept a 'gift' like that. How was he supposed to die?" Inuyasha asked. The topic had never really come up except for when Kagome had initially informed him who she was and who her father was.

"I was told it was a car accident but Naraku had a lot of enemies, someone cut the break lines on their car. The way that Kagome's parents drove to and from the CDF was winding back roads with many cliffs." Miroku explained. "So on their way back they supposedly broke through the barrier and plunged into the valley."

"Your mother was involved in the CDF?" Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome.

"No. He made her go to keep up appearances with the CDF. She would tell me to grow up and take apart the CDF. So I became an accountant, after which I found out that he was skimming off the top. I took him to court, lost as the judge was a patron of the CDF and when I came home, he beat my mother and I to within an inch of our lives. There was so much blood, Miroku came and took care of us. That was the first time he actually beat my mom. She made me recuperate at Sango's while she came back here, and while I was gone, they had the accident."

"Do you think your mom cut the break lines?" Miroku asked.

"It had crossed my mind but she would never leave me alone like that. Plus I don't think my mom knew the first thing about cars to even find break lines." Kagome said.

"Kagome was implicated in the death of her parents too. She was accused of murder. But she had a solid alibi since she was with Sango." Miroku said. "She's been through hell, lost her beloved mom, her abuse by Naraku was brought to light, and then accused of the death of both her parents. It's amazing she's still with it and trying to make a difference. Kagome's a tough lady."

"I noticed." Inuyasha said softly smiling at Kagome.

"So, Inuyasha." Miroku started smiling lecturously.

"Don't you dare Miroku." Kagome said sternly.

"What? I haven't done anything." He protested.

"Just focus on her injuries" Inuyasha said.

"Ok. I'm going to go to head to the pharmacy and get your pain medications and I'll be back soon." Miroku informed, fully back to business.

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said smiling.

With that Miroku left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. He crouched down to where she was on the couch and brought his forehead to hers, a low rumble in his chest. Kagome began rubbing one of his ears with her hand.

"It's going to be fine." She said softly. "I've been banged up worse than this."

"I'll kill him before he lays another hand on you." He replied.

She kissed him then, a soft gentle kiss but full of the appreciation for him. "Thank you."

A/N: I am super sorry it took me so long to update. However, I've successfully moved across country and am in the process of settling in to the new apartment and the new job. So I'm hoping now I can update more often now.


End file.
